In researching my invention to determine the novelty thereof, I have become aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 795,109; 843,006; 860,204; 881,065; 899,516; and 1,328,949.
The Dover U.S. Pat. No. 795,109 reveals the mounting of a diamond in a triangular opening provided with upstanding rims. The Dover U.S. Pat. No. 843,006 illustrates that diamonds may be accommodated in separate conical openings. These arrangements fail to reveal the advantageous and unique mounting as will be disclosed in detail hereinbelow.
In the Fishel U.S. Pat. No. 860,204, is shown the mounting of diamonds in separate and respective sockets with the sockets being spaced from one another. The Fishel U.S. Pat. No. 881,165 also shows separate sockets being utilized with each socket being of conical form. These two patents likewise fail to reveal the advantageous mounting which will be described below.
The mounting which appears in the Dover U.S. Pat. No. 899,516 similarly shows separate accommodations for respective diamonds and this also is different from the mounting to be revealed hereinafter.
G. Dover shows in U.S. Pat. No. 1,328,949 another jewlery setting in the form of a bezel in which are provided a series of depressions some of which are in the form of a cone and some of which are in the form of a flat bottomed depression for a half pearl. These two types of depressions are in alternate positions. No continuous formation is provided as will be described below relative to the instant invention.